


Be Quiet

by shipfiction



Category: Olympics RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Begging, Bottom!Harry, Drabble, Fluff, Loud Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Top!Tom, again this is very old, i'm just transferring everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipfiction/pseuds/shipfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Harry will fuck whenever they please. Who cares if they have company?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Quiet

“You have to be quiet,” Tom pressed as he seated himself fully inside of his lover, beginning a very slow thrust of his hips as he gripped Harry’s waist. Harry gripped the covers of his bed, straining his neck as he tried to get a better view of Tom, who was on his knees behind Harry, Harry on all fours. “They’ll hear you.” They, meaning the rest of the One Direction boys who were seated in Harry’s living room, chatting excitedly over tea as they waited for the two boys to return from what they thought was a kitchen run, but was really a quick fuck.

“Faster, Tom, please,” Harry whimpered, pushing his arse back on Tom’s groin in a weak attempt to get a little more, which Tom gave, moving his hips faster, harder, the slap of skin and Harry’s breathy moans the only sounds echoing in the large room. “Fuck me harder, make me scream, Tom, ah, god,” Harry pleaded, and Tom obliged, even though in the back of his beautiful mind he knew he shouldn’t, as there was a room full of people only a few doors away. Tom adjusted his hands on Harry’s hips, getting a better grip before angling his thrusts up and moving slow and rough, growling as Harry gasped and dropped his arms in surprise. “Fuck!” Harry swore, Tom only smirking a reply as he continued to hit Harry’s prostate with startling accuracy for someone who came off so…straight.

“Scream my name, baby,” Tom ordered, not really caring about the rest of the boys, even though he was sure he just heard the front door slam. “Come on, Harry,” Tom sped up his movements, consenting to his new rhythm, listening as Harry’s moans got louder and louder, soon turning into incomprehensible screams. Tom was fucking into Harry at a brutal pace now, Harry’s body lurching forward with every pound, Harry’s cock brushing against the navy blue sheets, now stained with pre-come.

“Shit, Tom, Tom, Tom, Tom, Tom, ah, fuck!” Harry screamed Tom’s name, wrecking his voice, feeling himself get closer and closer to the edge with every movement. Tom admired Harry’s back muscles as they rippled under his tanned skin, the familiar feeling of heat and pleasure coiling deep in the pit of his stomach making his breaths come out shaky and uneven. “I-I wanna come, Tom, please,”

“I wanna see you, flip over,” Tom said, pulling out of Harry and wrapping his hand around his thick cock, pumping himself closer and closer as Harry flipped over and layed before the other boy, presenting his flushed dick to his lover. “Ah, fucking hell, yes,” Tom held Harry’s legs as he pushed back into the man, continuing his brutal thrusts while he watched Harry’s mouth open in a silent scream, his fists tangle themselves in his legendary curly hair while one leg rested on Tom’s broad shoulder, the other wrapped around Tom’s waist. Harry bit his lip and opened his eyes, taking in the sight before him. “You’re so beautiful,” Tom praised, making Harry throw his head back against the pillow and laugh, his gorgeous laugh, before lifting his head and locking eyes with Tom, where brown meets green.

“As are you, love.” Harry breathed as Tom leaned down and kissed Harry, not missing a thrust as he pushed the both of them closer and closer towards climax once more. Harry finally pulled back, wrapping his hand around his length and moving his arm up and down in time with Tom’s movements, their gaze never breaking. Harry began to whimper as Tom began to grunt, each of their bodies pleading, begging for the release they so desperately needed. Finally, with one last thrust into Harry, Tom spurted his warmth deep inside of Harry with a cry of Harry’s name, Harry following moments later, coming ribbons of white on both of their chests with a dry sob. “F-Fuck, oh god, oh god,”

The two boys stayed there, Tom still buried inside of Harry as they kissed gently, softly, breathing in the scent of each other’s sweaty skin, tasting the love they had just made.

**Author's Note:**

> find [this](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/post/28445721731/i-apologize-to-the-very-patient-anon-finally) and [me](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
